Partner
by mphikuk
Summary: Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah "Partner" dalam segala hal, termasuk dalam seks? Dan kini, mereka berdua menjadi buronan yang bermain dibelakang layar. [TaeKook/Vkook – BoysLove] mind to RnR?
1. V'K

**PARTNER**

 **-TaeKook-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disc:** **all** _ **Characters**_ **is not mine, but this** _ **Story**_ **is totally mine!**

 **Note: (maybe) Mature content inside, typo(s), and if u are** _ **under age**_ **or** _ **dislikes**_ **BL, please just left this page!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter1: V'K**_

Hujan mengguyur kota _Seoul_ malam itu, Jungkook –pria yang kini duduk bersandar di dinding gang, mengabaikan derasnya hujan yang kini mulai membasahi tubuh mungilnya.

Mungkin saja ia adalah Pria termalang yang pernah ada, ayahnya selingkuh dan pergi dengan kekasih baru, sedangkan ibunya meninggal dunia karena serangan jantung mendengar kabar perselingkuhan ayahnya, dan sekarang Jungkook? Ia tidak lagi mempunyai tempat untuk pulang.

Mengapa Tuhan memberikannya cobaan seperti ini? Kenapa dunia bersikap begitu tak adil padanya? Lihatlah disekelilingnya, banyak pembunuh, penjilat, dan pengedar tetapi kenapa mereka terlihat begitu hidup dengan nyaman. Sedangkan Jungkook? Ia hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa disebuah kampus yang bahkan tidak terkenal. Ia hanya menghabiskan hidupnya dengan belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Tetapi kenapa kesialan justru berpihak kepadanya?

Jungkook memandang pijakannya dengan tatapan kosong, seolah-olah ia mati rasa. Pikirannya terlalu larut dalam kenangan-kenangan indahnya bersama kedua orang tuanya, dan entah kenapa semua itu berlalu begitu cepat, semua terasa hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Mimpi kalau ia pernah bahagia.

Cukup larut dalam pemikirannya, Jungkook merasakan seseorang sedang berdiri didepannya, ntah kenapa wajah Jungkook terangkat menatap sang pemilik sepasang sepatu didepannya.

Jungkook tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah orang didepannya, yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah uluran tangan dari pria itu, sebuah senyuman dibibirnya dan terdengar sebuah suara yang keluar dari mulut sang empunya.

"Ikutlah denganku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sebuah suara menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya, mengembalikan pikiran Jungkook yang sempat mengingat kejadian pada malam dimana Taehyung _menolong_ dirinya.

Sudah sebulan semenjak kejadian pada malam itu, kejadian yang membawa Jungkook hingga saat ini berada diatas kasur yang empuk dan tinggal seatap bersama seorang remaja yang lebih tua setahun darinya.

Tetapi, Jungkook tidak mempermasalahkan apapun dari Taehyung, bahkan Jungkook akan dengan senang hati menuruti segala keinginan Taehyung. Karena, bagi Jungkook, Taehyung adalah segalanya sekarang. Pria itu telah menyelamatkan hidupnya, bahkan berbaik hati menawarkan tempat tinggal untuknya.

"Ya .. Jadi?"

"Hm? Makan?"

Taehyung bersandar dipintu sambil memutar-mutarkan jari telunjuknya di _bibir_ gelas kopi yang sedang ia pegang kemudian tersenyum. Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian ikut tersenyum. Pria itu langsung bangkit dan menyusul Taehyung yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya menuju dapur.

Jungkook duduk sambil menatap punggung Taehyung yang kini sedang mengoleskan selai keatas dua buah roti, lalu kemudian punggung itu berbalik menatap Jungkook lalu meletakkan sebuah roti kedepan Jungkook.

Jungkook bergumam _terima kasih_ sebelum mengambil potongan roti lalu membawanya kedalam mulut dan melahapnya.

"kita punya _pekerjaan_ kali ini"

Taehyung berkata tanpa melepaskan pandangannya didepan layar _macbook_. Jarinya sibuk menscrol sesuatu didalam layar tipis itu, sedangkan Jungkook, ia menelan sisa rotinya kemudian mengangguk.

"Jadi, pekerjaan macam apa itu?"

Jungkook tahu maksud dari kata pekerjaan disini. Taehyung cukup terkenal dikalangan buronan yang dicari polisi, Jungkook sering mendengar beritanya diTv, kalau Taehyung bekerja sebagai pedagang gelap. Bukan pengedar narkoba, ia hanyalah seorang _perantara_ dalam kejahatan seseorang. Ya, seseorang akan menyewanya melakukan suatu pekerjaan, entah membobol, membunuh, atau semacamnya dan Taehyung hanya bertugas menyelesaikannya tanpa meninggalkan jejak maupun barang bukti yang bisa membahayakan pelanggannya.

Dan disinilah Jungkook, ketika ia menerima uluran tangan Taehyung malam itu, berarti Jungkook sama saja menyerahkan dirinya kepada Taehyung. Dan dalam waktu singkat, Jungkook telah berubah menjadi seorang buronan bersama Taehyung.

"Kim Namjoon, siswa tingkat akhir *Charterhouse. Melakukan pemerkosaan disekolahnya dan sempat tertangkap kamera pengawas. Tugas kita adalah, menghapus rekaman itu sebelum guru melihatnya."

Taehyung kembali menyeduh kopinya setelah menjelaskan rinciannya kepada Jungkook.

"Wow, menyewa jasamu yang kelewatan mahal itu hanya untuk menghapus sebuah rekaman?"

Jungkook bersiul sebentar, baginya itu terlalu tidak penting. Bukankan ia bisa saja menghapusnya sendiri? Untuk apa repot-repot menyewa jasa seorang Kim Taehyung yang harganya sekali transaksi mungkin bisa saja membeli satu mobil _Ferrari_. Dan juga ia masih duduk bangku SMA, cukup mustahil bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook, seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Jungkook, ia melanjutkan rinciannya.

"Tidak mustahil untuk anak orang kaya seperti dirinya bisa menyewa jasaku. Dan kau tahu, sekolah itu termasuk sekolah dengan penjagaan ketat. Sekali saja kau melakukan kesalahan, tidak memandang kau anak presiden sekalipun, mereka akan langsung menendangmu. Ah ya, sekali kau keluar dari sekolah itu, maka selamanya kau tidak akan diterima disekolah manapun."

Jungkook cukup terdiam dengan penjelasan Taehyung barusan, ia tidak menyangka ada sekolah yang seperti itu diSeoul. Jungkook memang pernah mendengar tentang sekolah itu, hanya saja Jungkook tidak menyangka akan sekejam itu hukuman bagi siswa yang melanggar aturan. Siswa miskin seperti Jungkook tidak akan pernah tahu sekolah elit seperti itu.

"Bagaimana rencananya? Dan, kapan kita akan mulai bekerja?"

Jungkook berjalan mendekati Taehyung, ikut menatap layar tipis didepan mereka. Ia bisa melihat foto sebuah gedung yakni sekolah target mereka, dan juga bukan hal sulit bagi seorang Kim Taehyung untuk bisa membobol informasi-informasi mengenai sekolah elit itu.

"Kita akan mulai bekerja besok. Pengecekan rekaman sering dilakukan setiap hari sabtu, soal penjaga hanya ada seorang satpam yang mengawasi, tapi itu bukan hal sulit jika kau seorang siswa disana. Kemudian, ruangan pengawas tempat tersimpannya rekaman itu dikunci dengan rapat, dan kuncinya hanya digantung diruangan bp."

Jungkook berdecak kagum ketika mendengar rincian informasi yang bahkan seorang siswa yang bersekolah disana pun tidak mengetahuinya, cukup masuk akal jika bayaran yang Taehyung dapatkan sangat mahal. Dan buronan yang satu ini selalu bekerja dengan sangat licin.

Taehyung terseyum menyeringai, dirinya terkenal dengan sebutan V. orang-orang tidak pernah bertemu atau tahu wajah asli sang buronan, pelanggannya lebih sering mengobrol soal bisnis hanya lewat internet, dan tentu saja Taehyung selalu menyembunyikan indetitas maupun alamat IPnya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Namun entah kenapa, ketika malam itu, Taehyung hanya sedang ingin membeli beberapa makanan disebuah supermarket, ia tidak sengaja menangkap sesosok Jungkook yang terduduk tak berdaya ditengah guyuran hujan. Biasanya Taehyung hanya akan mengabaikan saja, buronan sepertinya tidak pernah merasa iba atau kasihan, tapi tidak dengan Jungkook.

Tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri, memerintahkan dirinya untuk mengajak Jungkook menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Dan disinilah mereka berdua, dengan nickname V'K, mereka adalah _Partner in Crime_ yang sesungguhnya.

"Ah ya, aku mengerti. Lalu, apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya hanya satu, bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa mendapatkan kunci itu tanpa dicurigai oleh guru. Tapi sebelumnya, besok akan menjadi hari pertamamu turun kelapangan, kau akan berubah kembali menjadi siswa yg bersekolah disana. Tak perlu khawatir soal kelas, kau hanya perlu berpura-pura, dan aku akan mengawasimu."

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti, besok akan menjadi hari pertama ia beraksi. Biasanya hanya Taehyung yang akan melakukan tugas, sedangkan ia mengawasi Taehyung lewat monitor dan memberi sedikit arahan kepada Taehyung. Tapi, jangan remehkan Jungkook, ia salah satu siswa terbaik dikampusnya dulu.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Jungkook memeluk tubuh Taehyung dari belakang sambil menyandarkan kepalanya. Mata Taehyung yang awalnya menatap layar, kini berganti menatap Jungkook dari samping. Kemudian bibir nakalnya mendekat membisikan sesuatu.

"Semoga berhasil Kuki-ya~"

"Jangan remehkan aku V"

Kemudian Taehyung mempertemukan bibir keduanya, melumat lembut merasakan manisnya bibir seorang Jungkook. Selama hidupnya, ia tak pernah merasa bersyukur sama sekali, tapi tidak kali ini. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur, bisa bertemu dengan Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To be Continued-**

 ***Charterhouse: Sekolah** **Charterhouse** **pendidikan yang dinamis dan progresif, dan lulusannya terus mengisi universitas-universitas terbaik di Inggris** **. (©Google) Anggap saja charterhouse ada diseoul yak XD**

 **Sejujurnya ff ini hanyalah selingan ffnya kuki x'D**

 **Jadi kuki gabisa janji bakalan fast update atau gak, soalnya masih punya utang di ff swtd hm X'3 pendek? Takutnya ngetik panjang malah dapet respon dikit dari reader hehe X')**

 **Kuki minta riviewnya boleh? Bukannya gila riview, tp kuki cuman pengen tau tanggapan reader. Next atau Delete ada tangan kalian muehehe *ngarep ada yg pengen next x'D**

 **Ah ya, ff ini hanyalah ff personal kuki, tapi mungkin akan ada bantuan dari mphii nantinya~ bagi reader yang kangen mphii, tenang saja mphii sebentar lg balik kok, dan gantian kuki yang ilang /lah :v**

 **Ada pertanyaan? Silahkan tinggalkan dikolom riview dan akan kuki jawab dichapter mendatang~ ❤** **ILYSM GAYS!**

 **-Kuki**


	2. Obsessed?

**PARTNER**

 **-TaeKook-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disc:** **all** _ **Characters**_ **is not mine, but this** _ **Story**_ **is totally mine!**

 **Note: (maybe) Mature content inside, typo(s), and if u are** _ **under age**_ **or** _ **dislikes**_ **BL, please just left this page!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter II :** **Obsessed?**_

Jungkook kini menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Dengan mengenakan sweater putih, dan celana jeans hitam, tidak lupa pula dengan sepatu yang senada dengan celananya, menampilkan sesosok pria yang tampan namun imut dalam bersamaan.

Setelah selesai menjelaskan selut belut sekolah yang akan menjadi target mereka selanjutnya, Taehyung mengajak Jungkook untuk keluar. Sekedar membeli perlengkapan untuk rencana mereka besok, sekaligus beberapa kebutuhan pokok.

Jungkook selesai, begitu pula dengan Taehyung. Lelaki itu tampak terlihat sempurna walau hanya berbalut t-shirt hitam dengan celana dan sepatu yang senada. Oh, jangan lupakan dengan softlens grey dan topi berwarna putih yang menambah kesempurnaan seorang Kim Taehyung dimata Jungkook.

"Softlens huh? Aku jadi berpikir, kita hanya sekedar membeli perlengkapan atau akan pergi berkencan?"

Jungkook berdecak setelah menatap Taehyung dari ujung kaki hingga kepalanya. Dan hanya dibalas senyuman mengejek dari sang empunya.

"Penyamaran adalah yang utama Jungkook. Lagipula, jika kau berpikir seperti itu anggap saja sekaligus kita berkencan."

Taehyung mengangkat dagu Jungkook lalu mengecupnya. Jungkook yang lumayan terkejut , langsung memalingkah wajahnya yang merona, menghindari eye contact dengan Taehyung.

Soal hubungan mereka, Jungkook sendiri tidak tahu dengan jelas. Sampai saat ini Taehyung tidak pernah mengatakan apapun soal itu, yang ia tahu mereka hanyalah sebatas _Partner_ tapi terkadang Taehyung memperlakukannya lebih dari sekedar Partner semata.

" _Jeon Jungkook. Aku yang telah menolongmu, maka mulai saat ini kau adalah milikku. Dan apapun milik seorang Kim Taehyung, tidak boleh disentuh oleh siapapun tanpa seizinku!"_

Jungkook masih ingat dengan sangat jelas, ketika Taehyung menyatakan kepemilikan dirinya pada malam itu. Dimana Jungkook melangkah masuk kedalam apartement milik Taehyung, seatap dengan Taehyung, dan juga mendesah dibawah Taehyung.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan percintaannya dengan Taehyung malam itu, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak merona malu. Menyadari sikap Jungkook, Taehyung menyeringai.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi Jungkook, aku tidak ingin membuang waktu lama agar kita bisa _bermain_ sepulang nanti"

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Jungkook mencerna maksud dari kata _bermain_ seorang Kim Taehyung. Tidak ingin berlama dengan wajahnya yang makin merah, Jungkook berjalan mendahului Taehyung keluar dari apartement, dan Taehyung menyusulnya sambil mencoba menahan agar tawanya tidak lepas dengan sikap Jungkook yang pemalu seperti ini.

 **. . .**

Taehyung dan Jungkook masuk kedalam sebuah pusat perbelanjaan diseoul, cukup ramai karena hari Jumat aktivitas perkantoran maupun sekolah dipulangkan lebih cepat dari hari biasanya.

Jungkook berpisah dengan Taehyung, mereka berbagi tugas disini. Taehyung mencari alat yang dibutuhkan besok, sedangkan Jungkook pergi mencari seragam yang akan ia kenakan besok.

Siswa baru tidak akan dicurigai dengan seragamnya yang masih lain daripada yang lain.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi disini, lima belas menit dari sekarang."

Jungkook menatap arloji yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya kemudian mengangguk. Ia dan Taehyung mulai berpisah, berjalan dengan arah berlawanan.

Jungkook menatap seragam sekolah yang tergantung, cukup mahal untuk Jungkook, tapi tidak dengan Taehyung. Ia mengambil set seragam kemudian berencana kembali menyusul Taehyung sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan kakinya.

"Jungkook? Itukah kau?"

Jungkook menatap pria yang lebih pendek darinya, kemudian Jungkook tersenyum ketika menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu Jimin."

Jungkook tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya, lalu melakukan pelukan kecil dengan sahabatnya dulu. Jimin dulu adalah sahabat Jungkook ketika masih kuliah diuniversitasnya dulu, Jimin merupakan salah satu orang terdekat Jungkook, terkadang ia akan menceritakan masalahnya kepada Jimin, dan akan diberi saran oleh sang empunya.

Namun pertemuan mereka adalah suatu kebetulan, mengingat sudah sebulan Jungkook menghilang dari kampus tanpa kabar.

"Aku merindukanmu kau tahu. Sebulan menghilang tanpa kabar, dan kini aku bertemu denganmu sedang membeli seragam SMA?"

Jimin tertawa kecil sambil menatap seragam yang sedang Jungkook pegang.

"Oh, aku juga merindukan wajah jelekmu itu, dan juga bukan untukku hm."

Jungkook berbohong. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kepada sahabatnya kalau ia berhenti kuliah dan sekarang berubah menjadi buronan.

"Hey! Bahkan kau masih menyebalkan. Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah sesekali kita ngobrol lagi? Kau masih berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku Jeon Jungkook"

Jungkook tertawa, bahkan sifat sahabatnya yang kepo masih ada.

"Tentu saja. Ah- aku harus pergi Jimin. Aku akan mengabarimu nanti"

Jungkook menatap arlojinya yang sudah lima belas menit, Taehyung pasti sudah menunggunya. Sedangkan Jimin menatap punggung sahabatnya yang menjauh dengan tatapan sendu. Jungkook yang saat ini ia temui, sedikit berbeda dengan Jungkooknya yang dulu.

Sejujurnya Jimin penasaran apa yang sudah terjadi pada Jungkook. Kenapa ia menghilang? Jimin ingin menanyakan segalanya.

Jimin tersadar dari pemikirannya setelah merasakan handphonenya bergetar disaku kiri celananya, tertera kontak penelepon disana. Setelah menggeser tombol _answer_ , Jimin meletakkan handphone dikuping kirinya.

"Ya, hallo?"

" _Kau dimana Park sialan? Cepatlah kemari, banyak hal yang harus kau kerjakan!_ "

"Hey, aku sedang membeli sesuatu. Benarkah? Baiklah aku segera kesana."

Setelah panggilan diputuskan sepihak, Jimin memasukan kembali handphonenya kedalam saku kemudian beranjak pergi.

' _kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi Jungkook ..'_ Kata Jimin membatin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook berjalan setengah berlari, dia terlambat semenit dan semoga Taehyung tidak akan memarahinya. Lagipula Taehyung tidak sekejam itu kan? Memarahi Jungkook yang hanya terlambat semenit, oh salahkan Jimin yang bertemu dengannya.

Jungkook sampai, dan langsung disambut dengan tatapan dingin Kim Taehyung.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Taehyung dingin.

"Y-ya .. aku sudah membeli seragamnya."

Jungkook mencoba untuk bersikap biasa, tidak biasanya mood Taehyung berubah secara drastis seperti ini. Bukankan tadi lelaki ini sedang menggodanya? Dan ntah kenapa sekarang sikapnya berubah menjadi dingin mencekam.

"Bagus. Karena aku juga sudah selesai, ayo bayar dan segera pulang."

Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook setengah menyeret, mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang menatap mereka kebingungan, layaknya sang suami tengah menyeret istrinya yang kedapatan selingkuh, moodnya sedang sangat jelek saat ini. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah pulang.

 **. . .**

 _ **V'K Apartement**_

Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook keatas ranjang, ia melempar topinya kasar dan langsung menyerang bibir Jungkook yang terbuka kaget. Ada yang aneh dari Taehyung, pikir Jungkook. Biasanya jika mereka akan melakukan seks, Taehyung akan menggodanya terlebih dulu, tidak seperti ini yang kasar.

"T-Taehyunghh .. apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Jungkook berusaha menahan Taehyung ketika lelaki itu mulai membuat kissmark dilehernya.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang padamu Jungkook, kalau aku tidak suka milikku disentuh orang lain. Dan siapa lelaki itu hah?"

Lelaki? Jangan bilang kalau Taehyung melihat dirinya dengan Jimin tadi.

"Akan kujelaskan Taehyung, tapi berhenti dulu aku- nghh .."

Terlambat.

Suara Jungkook tertahan, ketika Taehyung menyentuh dirinya dari balik celana. Jungkook terlalu sensitive, dan Taehyung sudah hafal dimana titik-titik sensitive Jungkook.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Taehyung melepas pakaian yang mereka berdua kenakan sehingga mengekspos tubuh mulus Jungkook tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Sangat indah dipandang jika kini sudah terhiasi dengan tanda kepemilikan Taehyung. Ia tersenyum puas.

"Mendesahlah Kookie, desahkan namaku."

Dan tangan Taehyung kini beranjak turun kebawah, menyusup kebalik celana yang Jungkook kenakan, baru digoda sebentar dan Jungkook sudah sekeras ini? Taehyung tertawa dalam hati.

"T-taehyungghh .."

Tidak ingin menyiksa diri lebih lama, Taehyung menyingkirkan celana mereka, dan dengan sekali hentakan, Taehyung sudah berada didalam diri Jungkook. Tubuh Taehyung terasa terbakar merasakan bagian dirinya yang serasa dipijat oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook sendiri menutup matanya menahan sakit, memang ini bukan yang pertama kalinya dengan Taehyung, tapi entah kenapa milik Taehyung cukup besar sehingga Jungkook harus merona disela-sela kegiatan panasnya dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung mulai bergerak, menambah sedikit tempo. Tidak berdiam diri, tangan Taehyung menyentuh nipple milik Jungkook, bermain seakan menari-nari diatasnya. Bibirnya mencium bibir Jungkook, memaksa lidah Jungkook berperang dengannya.

"Ngghh .. Taenghh, fastt .."

Jungkook mendesah, dia merasa sebentar lagi akan keluar, dan Taehyung mulai menambah temponya. Tidak lama kemudian, cairan milik Jungkook menodai wajah tampan Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung, ia melepaskan segalanya didalam diri Jungkook.

Jungkook terengah, dan kemudian menutup matanya lelah. Bahkan hanya untuk ronde yang singkat, Taehyung selalu berhasil membuat Jungkook lemas. Taehyung mencabut dirinya dan mengecup dahi Jungkook sayang. Sebelum ia beranjak dari ranjang, Taehyung menaikan selimut sampai kedada Jungkook.

Langkah kakinya menuju toilet yang berada didalam kamar apartementnya, Taehyung menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin.

"Sialan!"

Taehyung menatap darah yang menetes dari hidungnya, dia tertawa miris sebelum mencuci tangannya yang berlumuran darah beserta hidungnya. Jungkook tidak boleh tahu soal ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To be Continued-**

 **Sebelumnya maafkan kuki kalau adegan naenanya ga hot :v kuki amatir soal begituan x'D** **(this is first time)**

 **Nah, kuki nargetin ff ini hanya sampai sekitar 8-10 chapter saja (atau kurang). Soalnya kuki fokusin ke alur cerita sesungguhnya, dan gabakalan dibikin basa basi gitu(?)**

 _ **Pendek gitu thor?**_

 _ ***Soalnya kuki udah mentok-in alurnya kayak gimana, dan memang seperti ini jadinya x'D kalau misal konfliknya disatuin, chapnya bakalan jadi ngerut sampe 3-4 chap doang wkwk :'v**_

 **Terus, kuki masih bimbang buat ff ini. Harus di Happy atau Sad endingkah? Kuki niatnya sad ending (maybe) x'D but nanti lihatlah jadinya gimana~ oh, and last bakalan banyak kejutan disini hoho.**

 **Saran? Pertanyaan? Riview yah~ TvT ILY~**

 **-Kuki**


	3. Secret

**PARTNER**

 **-TaeKook-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disc:** **all** _ **Characters**_ **is not mine, but this** _ **Story**_ **is totally mine!**

 **Note: (maybe) Mature content inside, typo(s), and if u are** _ **under age**_ **or** _ **dislikes**_ **BL, please just left this page!**

* * *

 **Chapter III :** **Secret**

Jungkook tersadar dari tidurnya, ia melihat kearah jam yang terletak diatas nakas samping tempat tidur. Pukul 06:43 dan ia tidak dapat menemukan Taehyung disampingnya, kemana orang itu? Dan, seperti sihir, Tahyung kini keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambutnya yang basah, dan jangan lupakan handuk yang melilit area privacynya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Taehyung berjalan menuju kasur sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Ya. Kau menjadi agresif dari biasanya" Jungkook menatap Taehyung sinis, berniat menyinggungnya dan hanya dibalas tawa oleh sang pendengar.

"Oke, maafkan aku. Kau tahu, aku hanya tidak suka ketika melihat kau berpelukan dengan orang lain."

Nada Taehyung mulai terdengar serius, dan Jungkook hanya menyandarkan punggungnya mencoba menyamankan posisi saat ini. Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang kini sedang memakai kaos polos serta celana selutut.

"Park Jimin."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook bingung.

"Namanya Park Jimin, ia adalah temanku sewaktu kuliah dulu. Ia banyak membantu disaat aku memiliki masalah keluarga, dan ia satu-satunya teman yang _tulus_."

Jungkook tersenyum miris ketika membayangkan Jimin juga masa-masanya dulu, sedangkan Taehyung kini sudah duduk bersama Jungkook diatas ranjang dan mengangkat setengah alisnya.

"Tulus?"

"Yaa. Dulu teman-temanku semuanya fake. Mereka hanya berteman denganku karena IQ ku yang lumayan untuk universitas kecil. Mereka hanya memanfaatkanku."

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya, merasa dirinya hanyalah sebatas babu dulu. Tapi, ia tak punya pilihan lain, mereka semua mengancam Jungkook kalau ia sampai melawan, mereka akan melakukan segala hal termasuk cara kotor sekalipun untuk mencabut beasiswa Jungkook.

Tentu saja ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menjaga harta paling berharganya, demi dirinya, juga demi orang tuanya. Tapi, semua itu bukan apa-apa lagi. Harta miliknya yang sesungguhnya kini adalah orang yang berada didepannya.

"Jimin pernah bilang kalau dia sangat menginginkan menjadi seorang anggota kepolisian. Dia ingin membersihkan kejahatan dari seoul katanya."

Jungkook terkekeh dengan akhir kalimatnya, mengingat kini jika Jimin seorang anggota kepolisian maka ia akan membersihkan Jungkook yang kini berubah menjadi buronan.

"Kau tahu Jungkook, kisah hidupmu tidak semiris dengan kisah hidupku."

Taehyung tersenyum, namun tersirat kepedihan dibaliknya. Baru saja Jungkook ingin bertanya lebih jauh, Taehyung sudah memotong duluan.

"Tidurlah, besok kau harus bekerja keras. jangan lupa pakai bajumu."

Taehyung beranjak, berniat keluar dari kamar sebelum Jungkook menahannya sebentar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum mengatakan kehidupanmu dulu Taehyung."

Hening sejenak.

"Akan kuberi tahu nanti. Selamat malam"

Detik kemudian, Taehyung menghilang bersamaan dengan pintu yang tertutup.

 **. . .**

Taehyung duduk diatas sofa sambil memegang kepalanya.

" _Kau sudah mendapatkannya. Saat ini kau hanya perlu mencampakkannya!"_

"Berisik!"

Taehyung meremas ujung kaos yang ia kenakan. Kepalanya terasa akan meledak saat ini juga, sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. Ia sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan dan darimana asal suara-suara ini muncul. Mungkin karena masa lalunya yang buruk, ya! Taehyung yakin itu mungkin akibat masa lalunya.

Seketika bayang-bayang senyuman ibunya melintas dipikiran Taehyung, seorang wanita dengan senyuman tanpa dosa, wanita cantik yang berbalut gaun putih elegant, kini berganti dengan bayang-bayang penyiksaan didepan matanya.

Senyuman ibunya berganti rintihan minta tolong, terasa sangat tersiksa. Dan suara-suara lainnya mulai kembali terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya.

" _Ini kesempatanmu Taehyung! Jangan sia-siakan."_

"Kubilang berisik!"

Taehyung memeluk lututnya erat. Rasa sakit yang selalu ia rasakan kini mulai menjadi. Biasanya rasa sakit tidak akan separah ini, ia masih bisa menahannya. Tapi untuk kali ini, benar-benar berhasil membuat setengah kesadaran Taehyung menghilang.

Sedetik kemudian, sebelum kesadaran Taehyung benar-benar menghilang, getaran disaku celananya kembali membawa kesadaran Taehyung sepenuhnya.

Tertera nama pemanggil dengan contact name _JungHoseok_ disana. Salah satu orang kepercayaannya mengingat Hoseok adalah anak dari pembantunya dulu. Hoseok sendiri menjadi teman bermain Taehyung dulu, dan bahkan sampai sekarang Hoseok dengan senang hati akan membantu Taehyung ketika ia mendapat masalah.

Tentunya Hoseok hanya akan membantu disaat terdesak, ia tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh didunia gelap. Taehyung sendiri tidak keberatan soal itu, ia sudah terbiasa bekerja sendiri.

Taehyung menggeser handphonenya dan meletakkan disamping telinganya.

" _Yo, tuan muda. Lama tidak mendengar suaramu."_

Taehyung terkekeh, bahkan anak ini masih terdengar sedikit menyebalkan.

"Berhentilah memanggilku _tuan muda._ Semuanya berbeda sekarang"

Terdengar tawa garing diseberang sana, Taehyung hanya diam.

" _Haha, oke baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong Taehyung, kepolisian mulai bergerak lebih jauh. Mereka mulai mencari cara untuk membongkar indetitasmu."_

Taehyung hanya menampilkan poker facenya, walaupun Hoseok tidak mungkin bisa melihatnya tetapi ingin rasanya Taehyung tertawa. Membongkar indetitasnya? Lelucon macam apa ini?

"Sebaiknya kau terus memantau mereka. Lagipula, aku masih punya job besok."

Hoseok membuang nafasnya, sejujurnya ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Taehyung. Pria itu terus saja menerima tawaran-tawaran yang bisa membahayakan dirinya. Hoseok tahu alasan kenapa pria itu berubah menjadi buronan, Hoseok tahu segalanya tentang Taehyung, tetapi pria itu menyuruh Hoseok untuk tidak menyinggungnya jika tanpa seizin Taehyung.

Dan bagi Hoseok, perintah Taehyung tuan mudanya adalah Mutlak.

" _Ku mohon jaga dirimu. Jangan lupa untuk mengunjungi dokter, aku sangat menkhawatirkanmu."_

Taehyung bisa mendengar terdapat nada kekhawatiran disana, tetapi Taehyung hanya diam selang beberapa detik.

"Kau seperti Ibuku saja Hoseok. Aku baik-baik saja, lebih baik kau tidur. Aku juga kelelahan"

Taehyung tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya memutuskan panggilannya sepihak, tidak ingin membuat Hoseok semakin khawatir padanya. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau saat ini ia sedang berjuang menahan sakit yang luar biasa dari sebelumnya. Cukup Hoseok membantunya untuk mengamati kepolisian, pria itu membantunya terlalu banyak.

Taehyung menuju kearah dapur yang hanya dibatasi oleh _kitchen table_ , mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air mineral lalu meneguknya sampai habis. Rasa nyeri dikepalanya mulai menghilang dan berganti dengan rasa kantuk. Pikiran dan batinnya kelelahan, dan yang ia butuhkan hanyalah pelukan Jungkook sekarang.

Ah, bicara soal Jungkook, apakah pria itu sudah tidur? Taehyung meletakkan gelas kosong dan berjalan sedikit lunglai kearah kamarnya dan Jungkook. Pria itu sudah tertidur pulas, Taehyung bisa mengetahui dari nafasnya yang beraturan.

Taehyung menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah Jungkook, wajahnya terasa damai saat tidur. Seperti Malaikat dengan sayapnya yang rapuh, layaknya jika Taehyung menyentuhnya maka ia akan hancur berkeping-keping. Dan entah kenapa memikirkannya membuat hati Taehyung sakit.

"Kau memang persis seperti _dirinya_. Sama-sama penghancur hati ini."

Taehyung membelai pipi Jungkook, mengecup dahinya sayang kemudian ikut berbaring dan mendekat Jungkook kedalam pelukannya, mulai menyusul Jungkook yang sudah mendahuluinya kealam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alarm menyadarkan Jungkook dari alam mimpi. Hari ini Jungkook terlalu bersemangat untuk turun kelapangan yang pertama kalinya, Taehyung sendiri masih tertidur pulas disampingnya. Jungkook mengguncang bahu pria itu pelan.

"Taehyung? Bangunlah."

Taehyung mulai mengerang, dan membuka matanya malas. Tapi detik kemudian ia langsung duduk ketika melihat wajah Jungkook yang bersemangat juga gugup secara bersamaan. Ah ya, dia ingat kalau hari ini Jungkook akan turun kelapangan untuk pertama kalinya semenjak mereka kenal, wajar pria didepannya terlihat bersemangat.

"Kau tahu Jungkook, ini masih pukul 6 pagi, dan sekolah masuk pukul 9. Kita masih punya waktu 2 jam untuk tidur."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook datar, dan hanya dibalas cengiran lebar dari Jungkook.

"Lebih cepat bergegas , lebih baik."

"Terserah kau saja, mandilah duluan aku akan menyusulmu nanti."

"Ya ya, dasar pemalas!"

Jungkook bangun dari tempat tidur setelah berhasil menghantam kepala Taehyung dengan bantal. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang cukup menegangkan baginya. Bagaimana kalau ia gagal? Bagaimana jika ia mengacaukan segalanya? Semangat Jungkook yang membara tadi kini berganti dengan rasa gugup dan takut yang luar biasa.

Bahkan ingin rasanya ia menenggelamkan diri kedasar lautan yang paling dalam dan berharap hari ini tak pernah datang. Ia takut jika Taehyung akan kecewa padanya, ia takut Taehyung akan meninggalkannya sama seperti kedua orang tuanya, ia takut akan semuanya.

Semua pikiran aneh Jungkook disadarkan oleh ketukan pintu dari luar, itu Taehyung. Ternyata dia cukup lama didalam sini.

"Jungkook? Kau tak apa?"

"ah ya, aku sudah selesai."

Dengan buru-buru, Jungkook melilit tubuhnya dengan handuk dan langsung keluar dari toilet. Kini berganti dengan Taehyung yang masuk.

Jungkook mengambil seragam sekolah yang sudah ia beli kemarin, dan jangan lupakan dengan dasi juga jaket yang ia kenakan. Ia siswa baru disini, sekolah yang ketat juga harus dilengkapi dengan seragam yang rapi. Hanya satu hari saja, yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah mengambil kunci ruang kendali, menghapus rekaman cctv, dan kembali meletakkan kunci ketempat seperti semula.

Cukup mudah jika itu sekolah dengan pengawasan minim, tapi sekolah kali ini membuat pekerjaan Jungkook menjadi lebih berat.

Jungkook selesai, ia duduk didepan meja makan dengan dua buah potong roti diatasnya. Dan kemudian Taehyung keluar sambil mengenakan hoodie putih dan celana selutut. Taehyung ikut duduk dan membuka notebooknya sambil menggigit roti yang sudah Jungkook sediakan.

"Taehyung? Aku tak bisa-"

Jungkook menunduk lesu, lebih baik seperti ini bukan? Daripada ia harus mengambil resiko dengan sok beraninya, kemudian gagal, lalu ditinggalkan oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang lesu, ia mengangkat dagu Jungkook dan menatap kedua iris mata pria itu.

"Jungkook? Kau tahu, manusia adalah system yang paling mudah untuk diretas."

Taehyung bersandar sambil menatap wajah bingung Jungkook. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran pria itu, Taehyung kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Lihatlah ini. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah membuat mereka percaya padamu, maka hal yang kau anggap sulit akan menjadi sangat mudah."

Jungkook mengikuti arah pandang Taehyung yang mengetikkan sesuatu diatas notebooknya, saat ini Taehyung sedang membuka sebuah Game Online dimana ia akan melakukan sebuah broadcast yang nanti bisa dibaca oleh seluruh player yang ada didalam game tersebut.

' _ **Free Gift, item, and money here: www. Vhacks .net'**_ **Send**

Dalam hitungan detik, handphone Taehyung bergetar secara berturut-turut. Banyak e-mail masuk dengan data-data dari player yang berhasil Taehyung jebak.

"Kau lihat Jungkook. Aku bahkan tak perlu repot-repot memaksa, mereka bahkan dengan sukarela memberikan account mereka secara gratis."

"Wow, bagaimana kau melakukannya Tae?"

"Ini disebut *Phising. Kata gampangnya adalah link penjebak, fungsinya sendiri seperti yang sudah kau lihat barusan."

Jungkook masih terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat dilayar handphone Taehyung, semua username dan juga password dari berbagai player ada didepan matanya.

"Jadi? Bagaimana?"

Taehyung tersenyum, ketika Jungkook dengan cepat mengangguk. Keberanian pria itu sudah mulai kembali, ah dan satu lagi.

"Satu lagi, Jungkook ingatlah, kita bekerja berdua. Kau memang turun langsung kelapangan, tapi aku ada dibelakangmu untuk mengawasi. Memang, jika kau melakukannya sendiri kau akan gagal, tapi jangan lupakan kalau aku ada disini. V'K adalah kita berdua, kita tak terkalahkan baik diDunia ataupun didalam Game."

Jungkook tersenyum sangat lebar, keraguannya terhadap Taehyung yang akan meninggalkannya sirna dalam sekejap. Kata-kata Taehyung benar-benar mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya yang sempat hilang beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan kini, ia sudah mempunya rencana bagaimana ia akan beraksi nanti.

"Taehyung .. terima kasih"

Jungkook tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh atletis itu. Sangat nyaman, seolah-olah Taehyung adalah tempat tidur Jungkook dulu. Sekali kau menyentuhnya, maka dirimu seakan tenggelam kedalamnya, tak ingin bangun dan ingin seperti itu selamanya.

Kenyamanan Jungkook terganggu oleh suara bell dari Apartemen Taehyung. Seketika Jungkook langsung waspada, tentu saja, yang mengetahui Apartemen ini hanyalah dia dan Taehyung, lalu Taehyung selalu menyembunyikan identitasnya, pelanggan? Mereka bahkan hanya berkomunikasi lewat internet. Jadi, siapa?

Taehyung berdiri dari kursi, mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk tidak panic. Taehyung sudah tahu siapa yang datang, detik kemudian pintu terbuka dan benar saja, pria yang baru berbicaranya lewat telephone semalam yang datang.

"Oh, kau datang? Untuk apa?"

Hoseok berdecak kesal, Taehyung bahkan tidak menyambutnya atau mempersilahkan dirinya masuk, malah bertanya dengan nada mengusir?

"Kau menyebalkan Taehyung, biarkan aku masuk dulu."

Hoseok masuk tanpa memperdulikan Taehyung yang masih berdiri diambang pintu, seketika langkah Hoseok terhenti ketika bertatapan dengan mata Jungkook. Reaksi Hoseok tidak berbeda jauh dengan Jungkook, sama-sama terkejut.

"T-taehyung? Aku tidak mengingat kalau kau mempunyai _teman_ selain aku?"

Hoseok waspada.

"Tenanglah, biarku kenalkan. Dia Jeon Jungkook partnerku, dan Jungkook, dia Jung Hoseok, sahabatku."

" _Jeon?_ Oh, hallo. Kau bisa memanggilku Hoseok."

Seolah mengerti, Hoseok mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan dengan Jungkook.

"Jungkook."

Jungkook tersenyum, pria ini bukanlah orang jahat. Ya, Taehyung tidak pernah sembarang percaya pada orang asing kan? Pria ini terlihat sudah sangat akrab dengan Taehyung , jadi tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Taehyung mengintrupsi merasa situasi mulai sedikit canggung.

"ah ya, aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan, lalu terpikirkan untuk mengunjungimu, sekedar menengok _keadaanmu_ , mengingat dulu kau tinggal sendiri. Tapi kurasa kau sudah punya roommate sekarang, aku sangat senang." Hoseok tertawa sambil menampilkan deretan gigi-giginya.

"aku baru sebulan lebih tinggal disini."

Jungkook tertawa canggung.

"Jadi, kau sudah melihat keadaanku kan? Kalau begitu kau bisa pulang sekarang."

Taehyung mendorong bahu Hoseok keluar apartemen, dan dibalas protes dari sang empu sedangkan Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya tertawa. Tiba didepan pintu, sebelum Taehyung menutup pintunya, ia bisa mendengar apa yang Hoseok katakan.

"Kuharap dia bukan orang yang aku pikirkan."

" _Ya. Dia adalah orang yang kau pikirkan."_ Batin Taehyung berteriak membenarkan perkataan Hoseok.

Taehyung berbalik kearah Jungkook lalu menatap arloji yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul 08:47 sudah saatnya mereka berangkat. Jika Jungkook terlambat sedetik saja, maka job mereka akan gagal karena Jungkook terlambat.

"Kurasa saatnya kita pergi. Ayo."

Jungkook mengambil ransel yang hanya berisi sebuah catatan untuk berjaga-jaga, dan beberapa peralatan yang akan mungkin ia gunakan nanti.

Mereka berdua menaiki sebuah mobil _Chevrolet Corvette Stingray_ berwarna merah darah yang dikendarai Taehyung. Melaju dengan santai ketempat target mereka kali ini. Didalam mobil, diam-diam Jungkook mulai menyusun rencana dikepala cantiknya. Dia tidak boleh gagal.

Perjalanan hanya memakan waktu sekitar 8menit jika ditempuh dengan mobil yang berkecepatan diatas rata-rata mobil pada biasanya. Jungkook terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai.

"Kita sudah sampai. Jungkook? Aku akan mengawasimu lewat monitor dari dalam mobil, dan jangan lupa pakai headsetmu."

Jungkook mengangguk, ia memasang headset tanpa kabel ditelinga kirinya, dia menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum benar-benar turun dari mobil.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung menahan pergelangan Jungkook sebelum pria itu turun dari mobil.

"Semoga berhasil."

Detik kemudian Taehyung tersenyum lalu menarik tubuh Jungkook mendekat padanya, hanya sebuah kecupan ringan namun mampu membuat Jungkook salah tingkah.

"U-uhh .."

Taehyung melepaskan pegangannya dan membiarkan Jungkook turun dari mobil dan menutup pintunya. fokusnya kembali kedepan monitor kecil yang sudah ia siapkan.

Jungkook masih berdiri disamping pintu mobil, sebelum ia berjalan masuk kedalam gerbang, ia menarik nafasnya dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan kemudian berjalan.

Langkah kaki Jungkook terhenti ketika ia bertemu dengan orang yang sedang tak ingin ia temui.

"Jungkook?"

"J-jimin?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To be Continued-**

 ***Phising: suatu metode yang digunakan hacker untuk mencuri password dengan cara mengelabui target menggunakan fake form login pada situs palsu yang menyerupai situs aslinya. (©** **Google)**

 **Sudah lumayan kan? Sorry for late update TT**

 **hayoo, ada yang bisa nebak tae sakit apa? Terus ada apa dengan jk dan dia? Siapa si dia? Terus, bagaimana cara jk buat ambil kunci disekolah ketat itu? Let's play a game, if you can answer this, I will give you my heart :v *Just kidding.**

 ***Kuki Confession: Jika ada yang berhasil menjawabnya, maka kuki gak akan kasih tahu benar atau tidak. Karena itu berati kita sepemikiran wkwk x'D tapi, kalau ada yang masih salah jawabnya, jujur kuki seneng bangett :v itu berarti, ff kuki sukses bikin kalian bertanya-tanya :'D Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang menyadari sesuatu?**

 **Oke, Thankyou so much buat** _ **Mphii**_ **yang sudah bantuin kuki ❤** **setelah cukup lama gak ngefangirling bareng, akhirnya bisa terpuaskan juga hasrat fujo kita berdua wkwk :v**

 **Makasih juga buat review positifnya dan yang masih nungguin ff ini, sungguh kuki sayang kalian❤~** **see yaa~ *tebar tiket wingstour (2) :'v**

 **-Kuki**


End file.
